The Journeys
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: The journey of 7 girls-each living in different states in the US get a little bit of a suprise in a mail...and this is their journey from that moment to a bigger opportunity
1. Carmen McMurray

_**Me: I was bored in either Math or English class and decided to do this. Enjoy :D :D **_

It was twelve thirty in the afternoon in Joplin, Missouri as Carmen just woke up. She got out of her bed wearing a red and black striped tank top and black PJ pants as she slid her feet to the living room. "I'm cold," She said as she made it to the living room where she felt a cool breeze just hit her in the face. "Stupid Missouri weather," She added as she walked out of her house and to her mailbox and grabbed her usual mail and walked back in her house.

"Junk, junk, junk.." She kept on repeating over and over again then she found an interesting mail. "Ooh, interesting," She said as she threw the other pieces of mail on a nearby table and read what was on the front. "No way…can it be?" Carmen asked as she opened the mail.

_From the desk of Vincent K. McMahon_

_Miss McMurray, it has been brought to my attention that a video tape of one of your wrestling matches with one of your possible friends has been brought to me so that you might be able to have a job with World Wrestling Entertainment._

_Well, I see that you have a ton of potential that you could use with us, and I would love to personally speak with you about wanting to join with us. Travel information and tickets to WWE HQ in Connecticut is in the envelope along with this letter. The interview would be at 3:15 PM on Sunday March 6, 2011. Hope you could show up…_

…_and also hope you choose World Wrestling Entertainment as your choice of a career spot._

"Huh?" Carmen asked as she cocked her head to the side at the letter that she was holding in her hand. "I'm basically reading that I'm getting a job with the WWE, that is awesome, but I always thought for the time being that I would be mooching money off of Jamie," She added with a small laugh as she tossed the letter onto the table and walked back into her room to get dressed into a Chelsea Grin Bloody Black Tank Top which was underneath a Toxico Diamond Skull , Tyte Blue Bleach Splatter Skinny Jeans and Black Stud and Strap Low Moto Booties.

She walked back to the living room, sat on the black leather couch, and proceeded to watch TV. After a few minutes of flipping through a whole lot of channels, Carmen then decided to say, "There's nothing on, damn it," Then basically threw the remote onto the leather recliner in a little bit of frustration.

_**It'll never be my chair that your on  
crown so tight that it cuts off circulation to the brain no oxygen  
otherwords there's no heir to the throne  
when I die so does hip hop  
Hitchcock better shit bitch ass got a zip locked in a bag  
you fags ain't been able to fade me since Kid Rock had a high top  
keep bloggin while I mind boggle in my zone like I'm in the twilight, dog  
get off my bone, this is my mic doggonit, and I like hoggin' it**_

"Yo, this is Carmen," She said as she answered her Blackberry.

"_Hey Car," _Said Carmen's friend Megan say. "_Wanna go shopping?"_

"Oh hell yeah, it's boring as fuck over at my place," Carmen said. "Pick me up in a few, alright?"

"_Sure," _Carmen said as she hung up her phone.

_**.x.**_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Megan started. "You got a letter from the WWE basically stating that you might get a job there?" She asked.

They just finished shopping at _Hot Topic, _and was just sitting on a nearby bench and Carmen just told Megan about the letter that Carmen got from World Wrestling Entertainment.

"Yeah," Carmen said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I didn't even remember sending him that tape,"

"The reason was that I did that by the way," Megan said.

"Kind of thought of that reason," Carmen started. "Anyways, I got the letter and I basically might get a job,"

"Thought you were going to be mooching off Jamie?" Megan asked.

"Well, I guess that I'm getting the money instead of bugging him everyday," Carmen said with a small laugh. "But I just might do it for the fuck of it and just to get him annoyed,"

"Now _that's _the Carmen everyone knows and loves," Megan said and hugged her best friend.


	2. Skye Edwards

_Meanwhile, in Columbia, Missouri…_

Skye Edwards looked at the clock that was basically beside her and said, "Mr. B, when am I off?"

"You were off like an hour ago, you just didn't bother to ask," Mr. B replied. "Didn't know you like to be a cashier so much,"

"Yeah, I didn't know that either," Skye muttered as she literally jumped over the counter and decided to get herself a bottle of _Dr. Pepper _because well…she was thirsty as fuck. She then went and grabbed and put on her Grey Asymmetrical Button Long Jacket. Skye walked out of the corner store near her house and met herself with the downpour of rain. "Fuck, I have to walk in this fucking mess," Skye muttered as she went and quickly walked home.

"How was work hunny?" Skye's mother Mackenzie asked as she saw her daughter enter the house.

"Well—it was the same old, same old, people tell me that I shouldn't be a stupid cashier and that I should actually do something in my life yada yada yada," Skye said as she placed her coat on the coat hook not that far from her. "Just the usual,"

"Well maybe you should try and get an actual job possibly," Mackenzie stated.

"Mom—what do you want me to do for basically the rest of my life? Mooch money off of Carl?" Skye asked.

"No but—"

"Because if I quit from being a cash register girl, that's what's going to happen," Skye stated simply.

"Or how about go to college—like your twenty two Skye, you're still able to do that," Mackenzie said.

"Come on Mom—the last college I went when I was twenty, I got kicked out because I poured steaming hot coffee on the dean because he was being a bitch towards me," Skye said. "So college is out of the question for me,"

Mackenzie sighed before saying, "Well figure something—"

"Already handle that," Skye said.

"What do you mean?" Mackenzie asked.

"Remember I said something about me deciding to be a part of the WWE?" Skye asked.

"Yeah—I still think it's a horrible decision, what about it?" Mackenzie asked.

"Well…" Skye started. "I got myself basically signed up for it, and I'm supposed to be receiving a call from the Chairman any day or whatever,"

"What are you going to do when you don't get it?" Mackenzie asked.

"Either work at that stupid store or mooch off of Carl, whatever I decide," Skye said as she went upstairs to her room.

Mackenzie decided to continue reading the magazine that she was reading when the phone rang.

"Hello," Mackenzie said.

"_Uh yeah, is a Miss Skye Edwards in?" _A man asked.

"Yes, hold on for just one second sir," Mackenzie said as she let the phone off of her ear. "SKYE!" Mackenzie yelled.

"WHAT?" Skye asked from her room.

"PHONE'S FOR YOU!" Mackenzie said then saw Skye walk back into the living room and she grabbed the phone. "Yes, this is Skye how may I help you,"

"_Skye, this is Vince McMahon from World Wrestling Entertainment," _Vince said.

"Hi sir, how are you?"

"_Doing great, and yourself ma'am?" _Vince asked.

"Doing great as well sir," Skye said.

"_That's great—listen, you send some wrestling tapes or whatever concerning over the fact about you possibly becoming a member of this organization?" _Vince asked.

"Yes I did sir," Skye said.

"_Well, first off, concerning for the fact that you have relations in the sport of auto racing, you have great wrestling ability," _Vine said.

"Thanks sir," Skye said.

"_Anyways, I would like to see you in person about all of this," _Vince said.

Skye were silent then said, "Really?"

"_Yes, when are you available?" _Vince asked.

"Um, tomorrow if you can make that available for yourself," Skye said.

"_Perfect, how about tomorrow at 5:30?" _Vince offered.

"That sounds alright,"

"_Thank you Skye, and before we leave, can you do me a favour even though it's completely off topic?" _Vince asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Skye asked.

"_Tell your brother Carl that I said good luck in that Nascar race in Vegas," _Vince said.

Skye laughed a bit before saying, "Alright I will, and I'll see you tomorrow," Skye said as she hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mackenzie asked.

"Vince—I get to see him tomorrow," Skye said happily.

"Congrats, just hope you get it," Mackenzie said hugging her daughter.

"Same here Mom," Skye said hugging her Mom. When she let go, she grabbed her Blackberry and just for the hell of it text someone she rarely did in a long time.

_Skye: Hey C :^), GD luk in Vegas on Sunday :^)  
…&& make sure not 2 screw up like the last 2 races ;)_

Few minutes later her brother replied with

_Carl: thanks and oh ha ha ha -.-  
I wuld like 2 see u drive one of my cars and see how u do :P_

_Skye: Yeah, and I'll prob beat yo ass at it xD_

_Carl: Ha ha ha nxt time we see each other, I'll bring 1 of 'em and see how u do :P_

_Skye: Ur on big bro :P_


	3. Serena Hamlin

_Chesterfield, Virginia_

"Why did I ever get a stupid job here," Muttered Serena Hamlin as she was leaning on the counter at her job which she absolutely despises with all of her heart—a manicure/pedicure store. Sure, she at least got the money that she needed to save up for somethings that she wanted—like probably see one of her brother's races or whatever and just completely annoy the fuck out of him-but what she hated was the people that came in and out, all snobby and being bitchy towards her makes her bitchy back to them.

"Excuse me, I think I have a nail appointment in a few minutes?" A girl—who looked like she was around in her mid twenties with very long blonde hair—which was definitely helped with extensions, definitely tanned skin (think of Snooki skin—rolled around in Doritios), baby blue eyes which were surrounded with large eyelashes which were definitely fake, _definitely _fake boobs and was currently wearing a BZ-3463 Tube Top, a metallic mini skirt and 5" stiletto heels.

_Why do I have to get the guidettes on my shift? _Serena asked in her head as she verbally said, "Your name's Abby, correct?"

"Uh yeah, do I not look like a Gabby to you?" Abby asked with a bitchy attitude.

"No—you look like a taller, blonder version of Snooki now sit in an empty chair and someone would be there to do your nails," Serena said.

"The manager should definitely fire you with your attitude," Abby commented.

"No, I should get a raise because I have to deal with Jersey trash like you," Serena commented.

"I'm not from Jersey dummy," Abby said sounding like she was with a 2 year old.

"Well you look like you are," Serena said. "Now get your fake nails done," She added.

Abby made a _pfft _sound before doing what she was told to do by the twenty five year old brunette.

_**Few Minutes Later**_

When Abby got her nails done, she walked over to Serena once again to pay. "That would be $120," Serena said.

"But the sign beside you tells me that it's 40 for what I had," Abby said pointing to the sign near Serena.

"Yeah, but you pay an extra 80 for being a bitch towards me," Serena pointed out with an added smirk on her face.

"Urgh fine Miss Hamlin," Abby said as she dug out 160 dollars. Serena gladly accepted the money and put in the cash register. "Have a nice day," Serena said fakely.

"Shouldn't I get $40 in change?" Abby asked.

"Shouldn't you get out of my sight?" Serena asked.

Abby just rolled her eyes and walked away. "I need a better job," Serena muttered as she looked at the clock and realized her shift's over. "Finally, time to do whatever the hell I want," She said as she got her fuzzy black sweater and was about to walk out of the building when once of her co-workers named Brenda noticed the TV near her and said to Serena, "Hey S, is that your brother Denny?"

Serena looked at the TV and noticed it was one of his commercials—and did it have to be the one where his washes his car with his shirt off? Serena rolled her eyes and said, "If I see that commercial again, I swear someone is going to get hurt?"

"…and that someone would be Denny, right?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah basically," Serena said nodding her head in agreement. "I'll see you on Monday," Then walked out of the store.

When Serena entered the house, she walked up the porch, grabbed some mail and entered the home. She tossed the mail on the table, her sweater on the recliner chair and walked into the kitchen to grab herself something to eat. When she came back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, she sat on the couch, ate the popcorn and grabbed the mail to see what she got today.

"Useless, useless, useless," the twenty five year old kept repeating over and over again until she basically almost choked on a piece of popcorn when she found the one letter that she wanted for about two weeks now.

"No way am I seeing this," Serena said, not believing her eyes when she saw the letter from World Wrestling Entertainment. She placed the bowl of popcorn on the table along with the rest of the mail as she went and opened the important piece of mail.

Reading over it for about fifteen times, Serena's jaw dropped as she quickly found the home phone and called her bestest friend since they were in diapers.

"_Serena, what's up?" _ Alexandria asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Alex, guess what I received in the mail?" Serena asked happily.

"_A DNA test proving the fact that Denny's not your brother?_" Alexandria asked.

"No sadly, a letter from the WWE!" She said happily.

"_What'd it say?" _Alexandria asked.

"That they're considering me to become a Diva," Serena said.

"_Awesome girly," _Alexandria said.


End file.
